


Cat feet

by romanticalgirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl





	

Night always moves second by second until she stretches out on the bed and closes her eyes. That’s when things change. Time twists and turns just like she does. Hours later, she looks at the clock to find just a minute passed. She checks the next second, and it’s two hours later. Moonlight’s shifted, but she’s still exhausted. 

She moves again, looking for a cool spot on the sheets. The bed is hot, the blanket stifling. She kicks it off then pulls it up a moment later, wrapping it and the sheet around her fist so they can’t slip away.


End file.
